


So bad

by bananabottle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabottle/pseuds/bananabottle
Summary: He didn't want to think, didn't want to whisper someone else's name again while he was touching himself, just wanted to release the tension.
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/HiMERU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	So bad

Oukawa Kohaku.

This guy is pretty curious.   
HiMERU thinks about it constantly. He's interested in his family, his past, and any secrets he might have known. Yes, all of that is truly engrossing. Especially the last one.

Now Kohaku was, once again, sitting in a swaggering pose, gesticulating passionately with his hand, while arguing with their leader - Amagi Rinne. His nose crinkled in a funny way when he made a disgusted face after some dirty utterance of the red-haired.

"Ya actin' like a dumb duck, Rinne-han. Stop distractin' us from eatin' with yer stupid chatter." he hissed, biting into his meal.

It sounded hilarious, even with all the menacing malice that Oukawa put into his words.

With HiMERU, Kohaku always spoke quite respectfully, paying attention to each of his statements, humbly listening to his words till the end, sometimes even without blinking. He often started a conversation without a topic, asking what HiMERU was looking for in his phone, what he was laughing at, or 'how bad the weather is for walking today'. HiMERU was grateful that the boy finds him the only one worthy as a chat partner and so was also struggling to keep up with the conversation. He was flattered that this young man treats him with such reverence.

But how tense he often feels when listening to him.

Not that this happens very often, because the young man behaves quite mature most of the time. Especially compared to their leader, or whatever he's trying to appear to be. Yes, this does not happen often, which is why HiMERU remembers every moment like that so well. Omitting that one time when Oukawa watched him writing letters to the fans, when he spoke to him casually, but with obvious pressure, when he issued that knowing-understanding "mmmmhm" to the answers HiMERU provided-  
Oh, this made his entire body tremble.

The strange incongruity of images and the difference in attitude that sometimes slipped through, very much disturbed him.

_Oukawa Kohaku. He has such a pretty face. I can't get distracted by it._

No matter how many times HiMERU repeated this to himself, the image of attentive purple eyes and a haughty grin still loomed in his mind at particularly hot moments. Moments like that, for example.

This is so strange. And wrong. 

Remembering his strong, high voice, shouting various curses, HiMERU had nothing to do, feeling more and more aroused. He curses in his mind, touching his groin gently. He is so tired.   
Today, some of his plans were thwarted, so he stayed at the dorms, which, fortunately, were empty. Even so, he wanted to make as little noise as possible. _Walls have ears_ , he thought as he let out his first shuddering breath. 

He didn't want to think, didn't want to whisper someone else's name again while he was touching himself, just wanted to release the tension. It would be enough.

HiMERU unbuttoned his pants and got rid of them and his underwear and licked his fingers. He planned just to make it quick and then finally rest, or it _supposed to be_ like that, until his brain gave up, making the show to his owner. 

_No, no, no, no, no._

A neat, smiling face with perky purple eyes, framed by pink hair, appeared in his mind as soon as he closed his eyes. Fuck.

" _You are so good with yer hands, HiMERU-han._ " the praise rang so loudly in his mind that the blue-haired man felt dizzy and howled through his teeth. Ah, this is so wrong.   
His long fingers clenched on his cock, and he imagined that it was Oukawa who was flirtatiously spreading his legs, touching him, teasing him.

" _So hard already, huh?_ " HiMERU jerked. The voice was so real that he can't help but open his eyes to convince himself he's alone. 

This is so bad. But he would not be able to stop the flow of his thoughts, recalling any praise or expletive that Oukawa had ever said, his tone and face at those moments.  
His words are so strong that he seems to be able to make HiMERU fall to his knees using them only. 

This feels so good.

His ears burn as he pushes into his fist, and he imagines that it's Kohaku whose whispering something dirty to him, touching his ears slightly with his tongue. His hands move quickly, and then slow down, as he imagines that Kohaku is clumsily but confidently exploring his body, trying to squeeze out as many shameful sounds from him as possible. His lips seem to burn and he bites them almost to the blood from the desire to feel someone else's lips on them, from the desire to choke while kissing someone. He wiped the string of saliva that appeared at the thought with his other palm and gasped and shuddered as he felt the expecially strong wave of arousal.   
It's not enough, not at all, but also too much already. He needs to be touched soo bad right now. 

HiMERU's thoughts have turned to a mess, along with his hair, his body, and himself. His throat feels soar as he tries to shush himself, crying out the other's name loudly. He's so lucky nobody can see him. That _he_ can't see him.  
 _Ah, how would he react_ , HiMERU thinks, imagining pink-haired boy's face flushed red, but without any sign of disgust (oh no, he admired him so much), eyes clouded. Cute.

He came a few minutes later from an overly strong influx of emotions and images of the face that occupied his mind. He could swear he heard Kohaku's chuckle and hot whisper («good boy») near his ear. HiMERU then opened his eyes, feeling slightly disappointed that it's just his imagination.

He looks at his hand, still feeling out of his body, panting and trembling all over. The images begin to blur and slowly leave his exhausted brain, he lazily cleans the mess he has made and goes back to bed.   
The room feels much colder, HiMERU is completely exhausted, but the tension has not eased at all.  
What a disgrace. 

There's no chance he'll be able to sleep any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this one is short  
> Sorry for mistakes, I'm not that good in English  
> See ya


End file.
